


A Small Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy Crossover Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Meeting

The Jaffa slipped through the woods with the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. The feeling was confirmed when a strange little being melted out of the woods, seeming to just be there, even to his senses. The creature was no more than 4 feet, with a cloud of white hair held back by a metal face guard. In his hand was a naked blade that would barely be a knife for Teal'c. No matter how stoic the Jaffa tried to be, he could not help but feel the corner of his mouth lift in a smile.

The angry little creature with eyes too big to be human made a circle to encompass the glade they were in before jerking a thumb back at himself. Teal'c nodded sublimely, moving back peacefully. He was too amused by the little warrior to contest the path he had wanted to take.

"You showed that Five Finger," Dewshine told Skywise when he drew back into the Holt's concealing branches.

"Of course I did. I'm known far and wide as their scourge!"


End file.
